sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
T-ara - What Should I Do?
'Detalles' *'Titulo:' 나 어떡해 (What Should I Do?)right|200px *'Artista:' T-ara *'Mini Álbum:' Again 1977 Repackage *'Pista:' 2 *'Género:' Pop Dance, Electro *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 04-Diciembre-2013 *'Agencia:' Core Contents Media' ' 'Romanización' Na eotteokhae jigeum gieok an na Amu gieok an na Na eotteokhae neo gapjagi Nareul aneun cheok haebeorimyeon eo? uri eodiseo bwatjyo? Hey baby yo baby yo Hey baby yo baby yo Monday to sunday na na na eotteokhae Hey baby yo baby yo Hey baby yo baby yo Moreugesseo eotteokhae na na na eotteokhae (nanana eotteokhae nanana eotteokhae nanana eotteokhae nanana eotteokhae) Nae malturang pyojeong johahaneun norae Daeche nega eotteoke arasseo Eoje mwohaenneunji myeotsie ganneunji Daeche nuga neohante malhaesseo Cheom mannasseo nae ape inneun neon Amuri saenggakhaebwado gieogi anna Moreugesseo nega malhan geuttae Hwaksilhi malhae neorang narang mwohaenneunde Uri eodiseo bwatdeora? Uri eodiseo bwatdeora? Geunikka uriga Daeche manna mwol haenneunde Uri eodiseo bwatdeora? Uri eodiseo bwatdeora? Neowa na cheom mannan I neukkim mwonji anikka Na eotteokhae (ireon sanghwang) Na eotteokhae Nae chingurang anayo hakgyoneun eodindeyo Hanado maja deuneun ge eobseo Wae iksukhan geongayo jamkkan iri wabwayo Geunde nae seutairigineun haneyo wau Sanggwaneobseo jom mame deuneun neo Jogeumssik boda bonikka neomu gwiyeomneyo Moreugesseo nega malhan geuttae Hwaksilhi malhae geunal daeche eottaenneunde Uri eodiseo bwatdeora? Uri eodiseo bwatdeora? Geunikka uriga Daeche manna mwol haenneunde Uri eodiseo bwatdeora? Uri eodiseo bwatdeora? Neowa na cheom mannan I neukkim mwonji anikka Na eotteokhae jigeum gieok an na Amu gieok an na Na eotteokhae neo gapjagi Nareul aneun cheok haebeorimyeon Na eotteokhae (Do you know me?) Na eotteokhae (Oh my god oh oh my god) Na eotteokhae (Is this happening?) Na eotteokhae (Oh my god oh oh my god) 'Español' ¿Qué hago? Yo no recuerdo en este momento Yo no recuerdo nada ¿Qué debo hacer si de repente fingir que me conoces? ¿Dónde nos vimos? Hey bebé yo bebé yo Hey bebé yo bebé yo Lunes a domingo, ¿qué hago? Hey bebé yo bebé yo Hey bebé yo bebé yo No sé, ¿qué hago, qué hago? (¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago?) La forma en que hablo, mi expresión facial, las canciones que me gustan ¿Cómo supiste todo eso? Lo que hice ayer, a qué hora me fui ¿Quién te dijo todo eso? Usted está en frente de mí, pero yo te estoy viendo por primera vez No importa lo mucho que pienso, Yo no recuerdo No sé lo que estás hablando Sea claro, ¿qué hicimos? ¿Dónde nos vimos? ¿Dónde nos vimos? Así que ¿de dónde nos conocimos y qué hicimos? ¿Dónde nos vimos? ¿Dónde nos vimos? Porque sé que este sentimiento cuando tú y yo nos conocimos ¿Qué hago (por esta situación) ¿Qué hago? ¿Conoces a mi amigo? ¿A qué escuela vas? Nada suena bien Pero, ¿por qué te parece familiar? Espera, ven aquí Usted es realmente mi estilo No importa, como que me gustas Después de ver un poco, eres tan lindo No sé lo que estás hablando Sea claro, ¿qué hicimos? ¿Dónde nos vimos? ¿Dónde nos vimos? Así que ¿de dónde nos conocimos y qué hicimos? ¿Dónde nos vimos? ¿Dónde nos vimos? Porque sé que este sentimiento cuando tú y yo nos conocimos ¿Qué hago? Yo no recuerdo en este momento Yo no recuerdo nada ¿Qué debo hacer si de repente fingir que me conoces? ¿Qué debo hacer? (¿Me conoces?) ¿Qué debo hacer? (¡Oh, Dios mío, oh, oh, Dios mío) ¿Qué debo hacer? (¿está pasando esto?) ¿Qué debo hacer? (¡Oh, Dios mío, oh, oh, Dios mío) 'Hangul' 나 어떡해 지금 기억 안나 아무 기억 안나 나 어떡해 너 갑자기 나를 아는 척 해버리면 어? 우리 어디서 봤죠? Hey baby yo baby yo hey baby yo baby yo monday to sunday 나나나 어떡해 hey baby yo baby yo hey baby yo baby yo 모르겠어 어떡해 나나나 어떡해 (나나나 어떡해 나나나 어떡해 나나나 어떡해 나나나 어떡해) 내 말투랑 표정 좋아하는 노래 대체 네가 어떻게 알았어 어제 뭐했는지 몇 시에 갔는지 대체 누가 너한테 말했어 첨 만났어 내 앞에 있는 넌 아무리 생각해 봐도 기억이 안나요 모르겠어 네가 말한 그때 확실히 말해 너랑 나랑 뭐했는데 우리 어디서 봤더라? 우리 어디서 봤더라? 그니까 우리가 대체 만나 뭘 했는데 우리 어디서 봤더라? 우리 어디서 봤더라? 너와 나 첨 만난 이 느낌 뭔지 아니까 나 어떡해 (이런 상황) 나 어떡해 내 친구랑 아나요 학교는 어딘데요 하나도 맞아 드는게 없어 왜 익숙한 건가요 잠깐 이리 와봐요 근데 내 스타일이기는 하네요 와우 상관없어 좀 맘에 드는 너 조금씩 보다 보니까 너무 귀엽네요 모르겠어 네가 말한 그때 확실히 말해 그날 대체 어땠는데 우리 어디서 봤더라? 우리 어디서 봤더라? 그니까 우리가 대체 만나 뭘 했는데 우리 어디서 봤더라? 우리 어디서 봤더라? 너와 나 첨 만난 이 느낌 뭔지 아니까 나 어떡해 지금 기억 안나 아무 기억 안나 나 어떡해 너 갑자기 나를 아는 척 해버리면 나 어떡해 (Do you know me?) 나 어떡해 (Oh my god oh oh my god) 나 어떡해 (is this happening?) 나 어떡해 (Oh my god oh oh my god) 'Video' '- Nota:' En el video musical en la primera parte se aumento la pista numero 1 del mini album lo pueden ver aqui: 1977 Do You Know Me? por lo cual ya para el 2.40min comienza el audio 2 que es la letra que esta en la parte de arriba, además el audio original lo pueden encontrar abajo de este Video. center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop